Angel of the Broken One
by LaVaLiCiOuS
Summary: One broken heart protected by an angel from the start. One swims with fins trying to get a snow-white on a certain night. One with spells sent to protect from one that had her heart. One was sweet and more, till the evil boy made him hard to the core. Come and see, as troubles appear, each will face their chilling fear. *ON HOLD*
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is Lavalicious and CaitlynGeller4ever! We're collaborating on this fic which will hopefully be EPIC! There's not much to say...**

**We don't own this.**

**This story is dedicated to Sunnee, a girl who committed suicide. Bullying hurts. Bullying kills. Words hurt, no matter what people say. Please, don't be a bully.**

**Prologue**

**(Written by CaitlynGeller4Ever)**

_I'm about to tell a tale, a tale of love and tragedy, loss and gain, angels with pain._

.

We'll start with a boy, a ginger-haired head, freckle-painted face. Gentle giant, well, not now for he is a small child you see.  
Gifted with wings, a halo, and more. But all are hidden. Then a day comes, the secret begins to show. His mama gets scared, afraid she'll get hurt. She leaves for good, a beautiful angel boy. He has a mission, heal a girl, much more woman. The dreams appear, every night, golden blonde hair, chocolate colored eyes, filled with fear.

.

Next is a girl, so broken, but you cannot see it, behind her smile, a hidden token. Her daddy is in a bar, mommy lying on the floor. The scene will play again and again in her little mind. A full, loving heart, she is trying to find. She has someone looking for her, but she doesn't know, it will not help her, only crush her, down to the core.

.

Baba knows, his baby is not normal. He is scared his baby will be found by the one he once cared about. She has white fur, a beautiful crystal white horn in the middle of her head. She doesn't know. One day she'll change, into horse form. She has a protector, one that cares, and knows the enemy more than anyone does.

.

She had a close friend, they can cast spells and change their forms. Only for their duties, of course. Until one day, he wanted no more. He had to go, to the bad side he ran. She must protect the one he must hurt in order to get the blonde beauty he doesn't know he can't get.

.

He was good once, pure as white. He was happy and loving, free as a kite. One day he changed, no one knows why. He has a new master, and a leash that's tighter. He must get the pony girl close, but that other girl, the one he hates most, is her protector. He has no problem, a little here, a little spell there. A new boy will get her away. After the mythical horse is outta the way, blondie in her thoughts will be the only thing he has left to do.

.

A sweet boy he was, until the other came. The other pushed the sweet boy's friend away. The sweet boy everyone knew and loved was far gone with a snap of the fingers, he must get to that protectors heart. Deep down he knows, this is wrong. Sadly though, he cannot stop. There is a secret below, no one must know.

.

He had a friend, a sweet one too. Another boy came, and suddenly, he was nothing. He has fins, mom pretends they're not there by turning him into a jock like his brother is, but he knows she just wants to have a normal baby boy. There's a girl that's pretty, beauty in each smile. Long, brown hair flows everywhere. She rejected, he's just a friend. No one knows there're secrets below the long, thick hair each girl wants to run her hands through.

.

**"I'm a WHAT?!"**  
**"He's under another's control..." **  
**"No. It's my duty to protect her at all costs." **  
**"It isn't worth it! Leave me... I can't run with tails for legs." **  
**"Never...wanted to... hurt you..." **  
**"I think it's time we contacted the authorities." **  
**"You've been hiding this from me the whole time? I understand now. You never loved me. And it's a good thing, too, because I will never love you!"**

.

_Each has a secret, only I know them all. Be patient, more will come..._


	2. Casual Conversations

**A/N: Written by Lavalicious**

.

_So young, he barely knew_

_So young, she wasn't aware..._

.

Wen stared at Charlie in confusion and awe as he watched the boy ravenously devouring a turkey leg from a nearby food table. The dude was cruising! Audible chomping sounds and loud swallows seemed to echo through the guest lounge. With a final loud gulp, Charlie threw the bone to the floor.

"How much time?" he asked, collapsing against the wall and panting as if he just completed an extremely hard workout.

Scott looked up from his watch. "Just under a minute."

"Yes!" Charlie threw his hands in the air. "New record! Take that Tommy!" he yelled to his absent brother.

The three male members of the band Lemonade Mouth were chilling backstage after their live interview with The Music Scene's Moxie Morris. Songs were sung, embarrassing questions were asked, and it was 'revealed' that Wen and Olivia were dating. Quite eventful, if I do say so myself. Wen chuckled at the thought.

"Hey!" Scott called as the three girls finally entered the VIP area. He went right to his girlfriend and kissed her. Wen noticed Charlie look pointedly away.

"Hey people," Stella said casually as she strolled over to the snack table. Wen followed along with Charlie hot on his heels, probably to grab more turkey.

Olivia was leaning against a wall near the table. Snatching a glass of sparkling water from the table, Wen approached the blonde.

"Hey Liv." She seemed to break out of her thoughts. She caught his eye only long enough to blush.

"Hi."

The redheaded boy glanced over at her in concern. "You all right?" He was mildly aware of loud chomping sounds behind his back.

"Y-Yes." Olivia cast a tentative glance at his drink. "Is it good?"

This was awkward. More awkward than usual, I mean.

I cast my attention to the two teens at the snack table.

"Ew! You are so gross!" Stella growled at the tall drummer.

"Mmmph. What?" Charlie tried to talk around his mouthful of turkey.

"That is animal cruelty. An innocent bird died and you're eating it. How does that feel?"

"It feels good," Charlie muttered mostly to himself before shoving the leg halfway into his mouth, eyes locked on his best friend and Lemonade Mouth's lead singer.

Mohini and her boyfriend paraded over, swinging their clasped hands. Mo's gaze fell casually to the snack table, and she smiled in glee as she saw what was there. Still occupied, Charlie thoughtfully munched his turkey, before he caught scent of...

"Ah-no!" Mo suddenly found her piece of sushi flipping in the air and landing with a splat at her feet. She glanced accusingly at Charlie, who looked like he might throw up.

"Dude..." Stella motioned toward the spoiled seafood. "Are you allergic to fish or something?"

Charlie fidgeted, then answered, "Um, yeah, uh huh..."

"Hey guys." Wen walked up to the others. "Wassup? Er, Charlie you look like you're gonna-"

Charlie let out a groan of disgust.

Unbeknownst to them all, that Scott boy was staring at Charlie with furrowed brows. He only glanced away to wrap an arm around Mo, who looked up at him and smiled.

Her glancing up caused her to catch a glimpse of the clock on the wall. Suddenly she jumped a mile.

"We have to get back to the hotel!" she began to scurry around.

"I'll go... hail a cab or something," Wen suggested. Stella nodded. With a lingering glance from Olivia that he failed to notice, he turned around and took off.

"Yeah... You ready to leave Delgado?" Stella asked, wrinkling her nose slightly at his teeth of swiftness.

"Oo 'o m 'eady, ell." She rolled her eyes, and he removed the turkey leg. "You know I'm ready, Stells."

They all left in a group, Stella next to Mo and Olivia, and Charlie running to catch up, nearly bumping into Scott.

The outside world would probably normally be refreshing after everything, but there were so many cars in the city, you could barely breathe.

"Wen!" Stella called, before turning to the others. "Where the heck is he?" She was greeted by a shrug from Olivia, a mumbled denial from Mo, was Scott glaring at her?, and...

"Charlie!" Stella yelped. In his hands was the plate of turkey.

Scott turned to look at him. "Dude."

Charlie shrugged. "Never gonna break my new record if I stop practicing." Olivia did a face palm. "Look, there's Wen." He indicated the guy leaning against a wall, apparently talking on his cell phone.

"Wen! WEN!" Stella called. When the red haired boy didn't reply, the screamed, "WEN! OLIVIA NEEDS YOU!"

No one knew Wendell Gifford could run that fast. It was almost as if he blundered blindly toward them, like he wasn't doing it by himself. He knocked over a bike and nearly tripped over a bench.

"What? What's going on?" his eyes shot to the blonde, then snapped around crazily. He jumped a mile as Mo touched his shoulder.

"Sheesh, Wen, are you all right? I've never seen you this on edge... Even with Olivia." Said blonde and tall redhead blushed at that.

"It's-it's nothing." Wen's voice wavered a bit. "Come on, let's get back to the hotel."

Mo exchanged a shrug with her boyfriend. Charlie slowly returned the clean turkey bone to his plate. Something was going on. And the way things always went, he was gonna be the last to find out.


	3. Of Walking & Wavering Lines

**A/N: Chapter by CaitlynGeller4Ever. **

_._

_So he can run with help, have an idea now?  
He's glaring at her and we don't know why, yet.  
He's disgusted at something so simple and raw, who know's what he's thinking?  
The answer to your questions will be answered soon.  
I'm not cruel, but I know them all._

_._

They didn't get a cab. They ended up walking the two miles to the hotel. Mo and Scott didn't mind, they swung their hands and murmured sweet things in the other's ears. It made Stella gag and walk ahead even more each time she could hear them. C**_urse this stupid hearing, I don't wanna hear everything, _**Stella thought as she realized she almost lost everyone in the crowded streets. She stopped for a short while as she was pushed past, then felt something run into her back, making her fall.

Olivia was still in shock-Wen had kissed her hand, and even touched her. She was liking the walk, except Mo and Scott kissing and all kinds of stuff she wanted to do with Wen. **_ Stop it Olivia! He only kissed your hand to get_** _**attention off of Mo and Scott! **_Olivia scolded herself. Though everyone was getting sick of it, Charlie looked as though he was gonna pass out soon, Wen was trying to pretend nothing was happening, Stella was- wait, where was Stella?

"Hey, guys?" Olivia said, loud enough to hear for Charlie and Wen, but not the love birds.

Charlie rolled his eyes and yelled, "Hey, bass and guitar!" The couple broke away and looked at Charlie. "Olivia wanted to say something." Charlie said really fast because it looked like Mo was gonna attack him.

"Yes Olivia?" Mo said innocently.

"Does anyone know where Stella is?" Olivia asked but as soon as the sentence escaped her lips, Charlie slammed into someone, knocking them down.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Charlie said, backing up with a red face.

"You better be, Delgado." Stella hissed getting up. "Oh, it was you, never mind." this, of course, started a mini war between Stella and Charlie. Olivia and Wen tried to end it a few times, both failing. By the time it finally ended, they were at the hotel.

"Hello, I'm Stella Yamada and my band and I have rooms here, can we have the keys and stuff?" Stella asked the woman in the read, white, and black suit with a golden pin that read "Kim, Manager".

The rest of the band was standing in the middle of the lobby, admiring the beauty. It was marble floors and large columns surrounding the lobby furniture that consisted of round couches and chairs with a spiral staircase wrapping around the elevators and square glass blocks and doors leading to the front parking lot. While they were standing in awe, Stella had returned with their room numbers and keys.

When they reached their rooms, Stella ran into the girls' room and began jumping on the king-sized bed. "Stella! Stella Yamada! Stella! Get down, you're gonna get us thrown out of somewhere, again!" Mo whisper-yelled as she tried to pull the smaller girl down, Stella dodging every attempt.

"Hey, that was Beech's fault!" Stella yelled as she stopped jumping and pointing her finger in Mo's face. Bid mistake. Mo dove for the legs, knocking Stella on her back. Mo climbed on her, sitting on her stomach, holding her wrists flat on the bed.

Olivia watched as the scene played in front of her. When Mo pinned Stella to the bed, she made a quick dash for the door, escaping into the boys room to find them unpacking. "Hey, Liv." Wen said as he saw the girl enter. Charlie mumbled a "hello" and Scott didnt even acknowledge her, or as everyone thought.

"Um, guys, can I talk to Wen, alone?" Olivia said, hardly able to hear anything but key words - hardly. Charlie and Scott left quickly leaving the teens alone.

Charlie went into the girls' room only to find Stella pinned to the bed, but instead of Mo on her, she was tied with a few belts and scarfs with Mo sitting on the same bed next to her reading a magazine. "No wonder Olivia left." Charlie commented as he sat on the bed right next to the one Stella was pinned on.

Stella glared at him and Mo looked up and said, "Before you ask, she wouldn't stop jumping."

.

Scott had gone down the hall to call a friend. "Hello?" the voice of Ray Beech asked into the receiver.

"Come to the hotel Lemonade Mouth is staying at now," Scott demanded.

"No! I'm tired of this! I don't want to distract Stella so you can get closer to Mo! I'm not coming!" Ray yelled.

Scott snapped his fingers and asked cooly, "So when are you gonna be here?"

"Right after I book a flight and get a room, see you soon." Ray said immediately and hung up.


	4. Taking It All Lying Down

**A/N: Chapter by Lava**

.

_Anything but themselves, they wish to be. _

_Of course, they won't let anyone_

_Hear their secret plea. _

.

"So, uh, what's up, Olivia?" Wen asked nervously, trying to sound suave. After all, she'd just requested everyone else leave them completely alone…

"Wen, I- I'm just- I need to get this out-" Wen's interest grew.

"Yeeeeeees…"

"Has everyone in the band been acting sort of strange to you?" Olivia turned to look out the window. "I'm worried about them. Plus… you and I are the only ones acting normal!"

"Oh…" Wen's heart sank slightly. **_Stop it._** "Well, people… have their flaws, Liv. Their own lives to live, their own battles that they need to fight. The best way to help them is to stand by them and offer advice when needed, so they can do the same for you when you need it most. I guess what I'm trying to say is; let life happen. If something is meant to happen, it will in the end. Have faith in the will of the world."

Olivia had frozen up during the speech. **_When did Wen get so philosophical? _** He'd sounded… otherworldly, like a higher being. She actually felt a little in awe as she stood in his presence. Then her emotions got the better of her and she rushed forward, throwing her arms around him. "Thanks," she whispered. "I can't believe this is all real." She pulled back a little and looked into his eyes.

"Glad to be here, Olivia," Wen whispered back, eyes sort of… stuck on her lips. He nearly closed the gap before he remembered. **_She isn't yours to keep. This is all very temporary. _**

That thought broke him out of his Olivia-induced trance, and he quickly leaned back. "Yeah, uh, we should probably get back to the others."

Olivia nodded quickly, wiping away tears she wasn't aware she was shedding in the first place.

.

That was last night.

Olivia sighed again as she sat half-awake over breakfast. It wasn't that the cheese-covered scrambled eggs were unappealing; quite the opposite. The solution for the matter was simple: her mind was elsewhere.

Surprisingly, the normal thoughts of her entrancing redhead friend were absent, replaced by memories of her parents. At least, memories she wanted to recover.

Mo, sitting on the left of the blonde with a zombie Stella on her right, was happily chattering away about... something as Wen people-watched across the way.

"Hey-hey guys," Wen interrupted Mo. "Is that..."

"Raymond Beech." Stella filled it in loudly for him, spitting the name out like it was rotten. At the sound of his name, the blonde haired jock looked up. A smirk worked its way onto his face as he approached the band's table.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" he asked. "The amazing band Lemonade Loser, staying at my hotel?"

"Buzz off, Ray," Mo snapped irritably. Scott quickly touched her arm, and her face softened. Charlie let out his breathe.

"Now, why would I do that?" Ray asked. "My father owns this hotel, after all."

"What?" Stella shot a glare at Scott. "Dude. You chose this place. You didn't tell me this is where the enemy presides."

Scott raised his arms up in a defensive gesture. "Sorry!"

Olivia quickly stood. "Well, I need more... toast... bye."

"Uh... I'll come with," Wen hastily jumped up and snatched her elbow, dragging her along in a mad rush for the buffet table.

"They left quickly," Ray remarked.

"Yeah, to get away from you," Stella shot back, standing. She was quite a bit shorter than him, but she made up for it in determination that bypassed Ray's.

"Really? Why didn't you join them, little Yamada?"

"Oh really, Beech? You wanna-" she stopped there. The three present band members glanced over at their friend. She appeared to be leaning forward, looking him right in the eyes. His hard stare had melted a bit. She was searching his blue orbs for something...

And then she pulled back.

"St- Stella, I-"

"Hm?"

"Ha! Just shows how 'strong' you are! Always backing down, huh?"

Stella didn't respond; she just turned and walked away, and an instant later Ray did too.

She joined Wen and Olivia, who were chatting innocently at the breakfast burrito bar. "Hey guys."

Olivia did a double take. "Um, what are you doing over here?"

"Yeah, you never back down from a fight," Wen remarked.

"There was- its like- he just wasn't into it." Even as she said it, Stella knew how lame that sounded. Honestly, he had had this puppy-dog look in his eyes the whole time, not the fire she was accustomed to.

"Well…" Wen prodded.

"Yeah- let's… get back to the others," Olivia suggested. The three migrated back over to Charlie, Scott and Mo.

"So…" Scott cleared his throat. "I was thinking, after we're all done eating, maybe we can go swimming or something."

"Yeah, that sounds like fun," Wen said, grinning at the thought leaping into cool water.

"Yeah…" Everyone looked over at Charlie as he said this. "What? I'm just… not… feeling very good." Olivia leaned over and placed a hand on his forehead.

"You don't have a temperature… maybe you should just lie down. C'mon, I'll escort you to your room," she informed him, standing up and motioning for him to follow. With a slight smile at the blonde's worry and a sigh of reluctance, he heaved himself out of his chair and followed Olivia to the elevator.

"Quite the mother hen, isn't she…" Wen murmured, staring after her.

"Dude, is that a tone of… longing I hear?" Stella asked with a huge knowing grin and a roll of her eyes. She was answered by a tall redhead blushing and thunking her lightly on the forehead.

A violent heavy metal ringtone exploded somewhere nearby, and Scott scrambled to grab his phone, eyes widening almost comically when he caught the caller ID. "So sorry, gotta take this." He practically ran off.

Mo stared after her boyfriend in concern. "I hope he's okay. I've tried to ask him what's wrong, but he always denies that anything's going on."

Stella glanced over in the direction he went, and then shrugged noncommittally. Wen stirred his orange juice with his straw.

.

Olivia quickly unlocked the door to the guys' room and ushered Charlie in. He seemed about to protest when she closed the door, but shut his mouth.

"Which bed is y- Whoa! What is that smell?" A glance around the room followed Olivia's exclamation. "Is that- is that a _pizza_?"

Charlie shrugged. "We got hungry last night." Olivia blinked, then hurriedly shoved Charlie down on his bed and bustled around tidying up and taking care of her bandmate. Finally, Charlie couldn't take it anymore.

"Olivia! Stop! Just-stop!" The girl froze, then rushed over to his bed.

"Are you oka-"

"Look, I lied, okay?" Charlie shook his head. "I didn't think you'd help out so much and be so nice and-"

"Why?" Olivia didn't look mad, just slightly curious.

"I-" the drummer hesitated. Could he trust her? Would she think he was crazy? "Uh-"

"This is about Scott and Mo, isn't it?" Olivia said.

"What? Oh. Oh, yeah, uh, that's it. Hit the head right on the nail, didn't ya? I mean, hit the nail on the…"

"She's moved on, Charlie." Olivia cut him off as she sat down on the bed. "You should, too." He could already tell whatever she said next was gonna be all girly and emotional.

The sound of a door opening startled her, and before either could move Wen walked in.

He immediately froze, taking in the position his best friend and secret crush were in. Sure, it wasn't really compromising, but they were sitting pretty close together, and he couldn't help but think…

After shooting a betrayed glance at Charlie and Olivia, Wen rushed out. Olivia breathed in quickly, looking over at Charlie. "Will you be all ri-"

"Go, go!" He grinned, motioning sweeping her out of the room. "Go get your man!" The smile faded a bit as she ran after the ginger. "Alone again." A sigh drifted through the air, eventually fading into nothing.

.

"Yes, Baba, I'm fi-"

"I do, Baba, but…"

"Yes, Baba, I'll keep my distance from Scott."

"I understand."

Stella wasn't exactly eavesdropping. She was quietly crunching her toast as Mo had a conversation with her father. Unlike Scott, Mo had been comfortable enough to stick around while talking on the phone. Wen had excused himself to go check up on 'the patient' ten minutes ago and hadn't returned since.

"I love you too, Baba. Good bye now." Mo set her phone down with a sigh. To Stella she said, "I don't understand why he's so worried about me all the time. I can take care of myself."

Stella smiled tightly, one phrase looping in her mind: **_She has no idea…_**

* * *

**A/N part 2: After some debate, we've decided that if you really want to know the endgame pairings, just PM me and I'll tell you.**


	5. Plans Are Proposed

**Written by CaitlynGeller4Ever**

.

_Secret calls, who will be the first that falls?  
__She feels secure, but do you know what for?  
Everyone think their secrets are alone forever  
They don't know, they were made together_

.

"Hello, sir," Scott said into the speaker, freaking out on the inside but as cool as ever on the out.

"Have you won her over yet?" the man said eagerly.

"Not enough so I can do what you want. Her protector lightened up today though, she fell into my trap. I thought she was better than this, she usually is. I guess my distraction is doing his job." Scott said referring to Stella and Ray's not-so-much-of-a-fight.

"Well, get her and get her fast. We need her in order to get the blonde. I gotta go, and get that girl!" the man said/yelled, than hung up.

Scott looked over at the table. Olivia, Wen, and Charlie were gone, leaving only Mo and Stella. _**Ugh! Does she ever leave her side? **_Scott thought to himself. Then he had an idea. He walked up to the table and asked, "Hey Mo, wanna go for a walk or something?" Mo looked up, not realizing how unusually fast he got there, and smiled.

"Sure," Mo said and began to stand up. "Come on Stella."

"Um, I was kinda thinking we go alone, like a date?" Scott said scratching the back of his head. _**Pa**__**rt of the plan **_Scott told himself.

"No!" Stella yelled, earning questioning looks from Mo and Scott. "I mean, come on, can't you do that some other time? There's lots of cameras and-and wouldn't you need someone to fight them off?" Stella said trying to cover herself.

"She's got a point..." Mo trailed off looking at Scott.

"I can handle her for a morning." Scott said and tugged on Mo's arm. Mo shot an apologetic smile Stella's way. _**I'll just listen in, **_Stella thought before she went up to see where her other bandmates are.

"Wen! Wen please slow down! Wen!" Olivia yelled running down the hallway chasing the ginger. Wen turned around quickly causing Olivia to run into him.

Blushing, Olivia backed up and said, " It wasn't what it looked like-" she started but was cut off by Wen.

"If it wasn't what it looked like, than what was it?"

Olivia rolled her eyes then explained, "I was trying to get to move on with the whole Mo thing."

Wen blushed, mumbled an apology, and then said,"We should go see where everyone is, guy's room first?"

Olivia also blushed and said,"Yeah, they will most likely head there first cause that's where we said we would be."

Charlie was laying on his bed when Stella walked in and sat on Scott's bed that was across the room, but that was about three feet. "You know I could have been getting dressed." Charlie said with a huff.

"Oh well," Stella said simply then leaned off the edge of the bed, turning herself upside down. Charlie sat up and threw his hands in the air, shaking his head. "Where did Olivia and Wen go?" Stella asked, playing with her peacock feather hair piece but her mind and ears were elsewhere. Charlie was about to respond to her when the two walked in the room.

"Hey, where're Mo and Scott?" Wen asked walking up to Charlie and sitting on his bed next to him. Before anyone could move, a stomach-flipping scream was let out. Stella ran out faster than she was supposed to knowing who it was-Mo.


	6. Memories

**Written by Lava**

.

_The test of time; they've stood through it all. _

_But now their armies to them they must call. _

_I've seen the ones who can save existence. _

_And they themselves will be a hindrance. _

.

"Mo!" Stella cried, taking off frantically down the hall. Memories began to surround her…

"Mo? That was Mo?" Charlie stood up fast, getting slightly dizzy in the process.

"Dude. Dude, you're sick," Wen protested, although he looked alarmed as well.

As that argument broke out (partly caused by the tension earlier), Olivia took off after Stella. There was a feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her all was not well.

Stella rushed to the elevator, snapping her fingers in impatience as no elevator cam. Her keen ears were tuned in for Mo only. Gosh, this was the last thing she needed... a flash came-

**A rose garden was first-where Meditation classes were held. A certain amount of mental balance was required when performing the arts this school specialized in...  
"Hey," his pearly whites caught her eyes almost immediately.  
"Hi," she'd nearly whispered back. That one exchange of words soon evolved into a beautiful friendship. **

With a groan, she broke away and ran to the stairs, running from her thoughts as well as towards her charge. Another fla-

**They were laying on the roof one night, leaning precariously over the edge to examine the earth far below.  
"What do you imagine when you see that?" Stella had questioned.  
"You and me." He wasn't looking at her. "Two best friends, doing our jobs, living our secretive lives." She smiled. Yet another way they were alike. **

Stella burst through the door. A flurry of images plagued her mind…

**Scott was the guy with the big smile; that was her first impression. He had this cocky grin that was confident and made anyone want to beam right back. Dressed crisply, laughing loudly, he socialized. Stella lowered her head slightly with a small smile and slowly trudged down the hall-**

"Mo!" she let go of the memory and leapt in front of the Indian girl, facing down Scott. "I swear, Pickett, I will shred your skin, tear you limb from limb. I thought you at least had the sense to stay away from the pures-"

Scott frowned. "What the heck are you talking about? Mo had a spider on her arm."

Stella raised her eyebrows, turning to scrutinize Mo. "Is that true?"

"Yes, Stella! Gosh, why are you so freaked out?" Mo looked a little embarrassed to be caught screeching at a spider.

Stella's mouth opened, but nothing came out. Then suddenly she jumped. "Eek! A spider!" At the look on Mo's face she started snickering.

Scott laughed heartily. "I think it's time we contacted the authorities... Concerning our spider problem of course."

Mo rolled her eyes. "Scott! You're supposed to be my boyfriend, not conspire with Stella to make me miserable!" Stella inwardly breathed a sigh of relief at Mo's dropping the subject, and forced herself to continue laughing.

On the other side of things, Scott was making himself laugh as well. That girl just had to show up and ruin everything...

Olivia finally ran up. "Hey guys."

"Hey girl," Stella said, grateful for relief from her 'laughing fit.' "Where you been?"

The blonde shrugged. "Wen and Charlie had a little fight so..."

"...you stayed behind and helped them out," Mo finished.

"Actually, I had to squeeze past them to escape."

Scott's hand went into his pocket, fiddling with his black cell phone. He was not looking forward to calling The Boss and explaining why he had failed...

Charlie finally gave up and slumped back against the pillow on his bed. Wen could be so stubborn sometimes! And now that he'd given in, there was this awkward silence...

"Heh heh, sorry for, well, freaking out back there," Wen finally spoke.

"Dude, it's okay." Charlie tried to smile.

"So..."

"Mo's okay, guys," Olivia said, re-entering the room. "We're gonna hit the pool. We leave for Los Angeles tomorrow, don't forget." She glanced at her 'sick' companion. "You up for it?"

Charlie froze. Was he? "Well, you see..." he paused and gulped. He was so close to spilling! It would feel good to let go of the secrecy of the situation...

.

Stella knew that time was running out. If she knew who Scott really was, it was only a matter of time until he realized her true identity, what with the current circumstances. The thought caused a worry line to appear between her eyebrows. She shuddered at all the memories. Her eyes began to water as she remembered some other days as old friends...

* * *

**"Are you two a couple?" one of their mutual friends had asked curiously.**

**"What? Of course not!" Stella had said immediately. "Just friends."**

**Scott grinned at her. "_Best_ friends."**

* * *

**"Having trouble?" Stella asked him, plopping down in the seat next to him.**

**"Yes. Alchemy is going to kill me!" he'd groaned, dropping his head to his hand.**

**"Come on. It's not _that _hard," she'd encouraged.**

**"Says the girl in Honors' Alchemy, Honor's Poetry, _and _Honor's Defense," Scott pointed out.**

**"I'm not the only one in Defense."**

**"Yeah, I know."**

**Stella smiled. "All right, let's get started on your homework…"**

* * *

**"Stella."**

**It was their graduation night, a time of great joy. A year had passed since that study session; they were to be assigned their positions the day after. There was a lot of dancing, partying, tears and laughter.**

**And finally, the last song of the night began to play, a timeless ballad.**

**Stella smiled at her closest friend. "Yes?"**

**"Dance with me." Scott grabbed her hand and held it to his chest, a desperate, swooning look on his face. Stella snickered.**

**"Of course."**

**He took control, moving them in rhythm, a flurry of twirling and dipping and faces close together. Stella couldn't shake the feeling something was off.**

**When the dance ended, Scott took her hand and led her to the balcony. It was there that it all went downhill.**

* * *

**"Stella, I, I can't control it. I love you," he'd whispered, pulling her closer. Before he could kiss her lips, however, she smoothly pulled away.**

**"Are you joking?" she asked carefully.**

**His face fell. "No, no I am not."**

**"Scott, I love you as a best friend, a brother even. I-I can't..."**

**"No." Scott turned his back to her. He appeared to be muttering to himself. "No, no, no." he spun back around. "It wasn't supposed to be like this!" He ran his fingers desperately through his hair. "You were supposed to love me back, and you-you..."**

**"I'm sorry, Sc-" Stella began.**

**"No! I loved you since the day we met..." There was a new, crazy fire burning in his blue orbs. And he jumped off the balcony, the anti-gravity within his core kicking in as he became just a speck.**

* * *

**She'd grieved, yes. Not over his death, but the death of her best friend. Instead he'd become a terrible, horrifying monster... A servant of the Dark One, the very man they'd trained against for two years.**

* * *

**Reincarnation wasn't as bad as she had imagined it. Or was this really reincarnation? Being reborn, in a way...**

**She knew her mission. Take down her former best friend, but never let him know her for who she is.**

* * *

_**Yeah. Not emotionally draining at all,** _Stella thought as she forced open her eyes with a heavy sigh.


	7. Secrets Made, Secrets Kept

**Chapter by CaitlynGeller4Ever**

_Heart-broken but loved, poor boy, _

_Drawn to darkness because he thought he was her toy _

_Her worry has a reason to be throbbing in her stomach,_

_ An overwhelming pressure that grows, _

_Soon, they will find their foes_

.

When Stella got to the girls room, she found a note.

Dear Stella, We went to the pool. We left this cause we didn't want you to overreact...again. Come down when you read this! - Olivia.

Stella scoffed and threw the note away. She walked over to the dresser and grabbed her swimsuit consisting of red bikini top and bottoms with a little black in them but she wears black spandex shorts over top. She went into the bathroom and got changed. As she was leaving, she saw something shiny catch her eye, it was a sea shell bracelet. **_No, it's too big. It's an anklet,_ **Stella thought. It was ivory and white shells on twine with a teal scale thingy in the middle.

Charlie was on his knees looking for his anklet. He had brought it, he knew that much. He remembered going into the girls' room yesterday, getting soap to help Stella out of the belt Mo tied too tight, and then it was gone. _**Maybe it's in their room,**_ he thought then climbed off the floor. He had on only blue swimming trunks and black sandals with his hair long and wavy like usual. He walked outside then turned around to shut the door, but was knocked down.

"Hey! Watch where you're-" Stella stopped mid rant when she saw who it was. "Ha, told you I'd get you back." Stella said with a smirk then walked pass him, the anklet in her hand, able to be seen.

"Stella!" Charlie yelled and tried to get up, but falling over his feet. Stella rolled her eyes then walked back to pick him up.

"What Delgado?" Stella said impatiently as she tapped her foot with her hand on her hip.

"Where did you get that anklet?" Charlie said, voice cracking a bit as he did so.

"I found it on the floor in my bathroom, why?" Stella asked, removing her hand from her hip and starting to play with the anklet.

"Cause it's mine, can I please have it?" Charlie asked more desperately then hopefully. **_Maybe I should hold it and get him back for what he did, but he sounded pretty desperate,_ **Stella thought then tossed the anklet to him, which he caught. Charlie slipped the important piece of jewelry into its rightful place. When he looked up, Stella was halfway down the hall.

She turned around to see Charlie looking at her so she yelled, "Hey Delgado! You coming or what?" then she turned her heel and continued walking. Charlie shook his head then ran after her.

When the two got to the pool, only Lemonade Mouth were in the whole room. And they were playing chicken, pretty funny stuff. Olivia was on Wen's shoulders and Mo on Scott's. Stella walked over to the chairs and sat down enjoying the game. Soon after, Charlie walked over and laid down on the chair on Stella's left. "Ahhh!" Mo screamed then fell into the water, pulling Scott down with her. When they resurfaced, they splashed Wen and Olivia, who was climbing off of Wen's shoulders. They walked over to Stella and Charlie then Mo said, "Hey, are you guys coming in?"

"Heck yeah!" Stella yelled then jumped into the pool. The next 2 hours were spent playing around in the pool and enjoying the moment.

Scott and Mo split away from the group a few minutes after everyone was out of the water. Stella left as soon as she saw Mo and Scott were gone. Wen and Olivia left shortly after Stella, leaving Charlie. He took off his anklet and put it on the chair when he was done drying off. After making sure he was alone, he walked to the diving section and climbed the ladder to the board and dove way down. When he came up, instead of feet he had fins. Not the one fin thing, only females do. He has two teal fins, the color represents what kind of mermaid, or man in this case. He is a land dweller, meaning he cannot go without land. He is the only one of this kind. He swam around and enjoyed the peace.

Scott and Mo were walking around the floor when Stella came up behind them and said, "Boo!" which of course, caused Mo to squeal and hit Stella, twice.

"Stella, why did you do that?'' Mo said after the last hit.

"Cause it was fun." Stella stated simply then began to walk in front of them. "So, whatcha doin?" Stella asked after a long awkward silence.

"Nothing... now" Mo said quietly but by that time they had reached the rooms.

"Oh well, now we're here. Bye Scott, sweet dreams. Come on Mo." Stella said really fast then pulled Mo into the room without letting them say goodbye.

Wen and Olivia were walking around the floor trying to get back to their rooms because they were recently attacked by fans, about 15 girls, about 5 minutes ago. They have been joking of since that. "Hey look, we made it back, and in one piece!" Olivia said and threw her arms in the air at the ending.

"Yeah, good night Livvy." Wen said then leaned down and kissed her cheek. Olivia froze. Her crush since kindergarten kissed her. He blushed, pulled away and mumbled an apology.

"Don't be" Olivia said and he turned away from opening the door.

"Why?" he asked and he didn't expect the answer to be what it was.

She kissed him, full on the lips, and it wasn't a peck. They both pulled away and this time, didn't blush. "Does this mean we are actually a couple now?" Wen asked as soon as he pulled away.

"Indeed it does, good night," Olivia said and walked into her room without waiting for a response.

"It certainly was," Wen said then went into his room.


	8. A Bit of Teen Drama

**Written by Lava **

.

_Tensions rise, tensions fall._

_He only wants to have it all._

_Anything, something, everything._

_It's not all the same._

_Hearts, hurt, secrets, lies_

_All of them like intangible knives._

.

"Baba! I am PERFECTLY fine! I don't see why you keep calling me to check up! I have all of my bandmates AND security guards." Mo rolled her eyes to herself angrily. "Stop treating me like something precious that must always be guarded! It's not a GOOD thing to feel breakable! Good bye, Baba!" and with that she hung up.

Mo's chest was almost heaving, though from emotional strain, not physical activity. Nearly all of her phone calls with her father ended this way.

Mo glanced around the little café with a sigh. This place was across the road from their posh hotel, and Scott had insisted he'd meet her here. Well, it was two and a half decaf coffees with whipped cream and caramel sauce later and her boyfriend still hadn't shown.

Mo knew that all this sugar was bad bad bad, but she'd just been feeling so down lately. She couldn't help it.

She detected movement by her left ear and turned to look. "Charlie?"

He turned with a jerk and was smiling his sheepish smile in an instant, white teeth almost blinding Mo. _**Gosh they're vibrant**_, she thought, resisting the urge to rub her eyes. Instead she smiled as well. "Care to join me?" she asked courteously.

The boy nearly blushed as he nodded enthusiastically, then rushed to grab his own drink. Mo sighed. **_So this is what it's like to feel wanted_**. She was startled out of her thoughts as Charlie abruptly slid into the booth directly across from her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hello, Charlie."

"How are you?" This was more awkward than she thought.

"I'm good." Pause. Awkward smile. "How are you?"

"I'm..." he hesitated. "...I'm good."

"You don't sound very convinced of that," she remarked, taking a small sip of her coffee.

"Ha ha. I guess not. It's sort of... weird, you know?"

"Weir-"

A teenage girl interrupted. She looked to be fifteen or sixteen. Mo noticed that Charlie looked at her a little too long, eyes sliding up and down her body and taking in her high cheekbones and straight red hair. Mo's cheeks burned a bit. Why was she interrupting them? How rude! "Hey..." the girl tucked a piece of hair shyly behind her ear. "I was wondering..."

"Yes?" Charlie was grinning widely at her.

"Could I get an autograph? I'm a huge fan of your band."

"Of course!" Charlie exclaimed before Mo could react. The redhead pulled a picture of the six of them out of her purple purse.

"Um, here." Charlie took the picture and seemed to pull a pen out of nowhere.

"What's your name, gorgeous?" he asked with an even wider smile (_**if that's even possible**_, Mo thought).

"Um- It's Ellie," the girl tucked her hair behind her ear again.

"Well, Ellie, here you go." Charlie quickly jotted down, 'Stay beautiful, Ellie. Love, Charlie,' in his familiar scrawl, then shoved pen and paper towards Mo, who took them slowly. She watched in disbelief as the redhead and Charlie exchanged words. And more words. And possibly numbers- Mo was too agitated to pay attention after the first five minutes.

Finally she practically shoved the signed picture in the infuriating girl's face. "Here you go. Bye!" Mo tried to ignore the irritated look Charlie gave her.

"Yeah, I guess we better get going," he said with a heavy sigh, as if this was the hardest thing in the world for him. "It was awesome meeting you El." He stood up and gathered his empty coffee cup, hardly casting a sideways glance toward his bandmate as he grinned at Ellie.

"Yeah- Let's go Charlie." Mo snatched the brown-haired boy's hand and dragged him out of the coffee shop.

"Dude, what was that for?" He demanded, after getting over the fact that she was still holding his hand.

"That girl was obviously only interested in you because of your fame," Mo informed the drummer coldly, finally feeling his cold fish hand and releasing him.

"Only interested in me because of my- What are you saying? That I can't get a girl just being me?" Charlie's voice rose steadily with every syllable, though his walking remained steady.

"No, I'm not, I'm just- When did you become such a flirt?" Mo's voice was loudening as well. The light on the stoplight changed from 'stop' to 'walk' and they began to do so.

"You really wanna know, Mohini?" Charlie took a shaky breath. "I started doing that after you REJECTED me and told me to move on! And you went right back to Scott! What is your problem?" They were at the front of the hotel.

"My PROBLEM? Charlie-I-You-Why-Arrrrrrgh!" Mo stomped off inside to find Scott.

"Well all right then," Charlie muttered, rubbing his forehead.

This was just not his day.


	9. little fights explode all around

**Chapter by LaVaLiCiOuS**

* * *

_Flipping, flopping, freaking out_

_The casualties they'll face they don't know now._

* * *

"We're going on tour!" Stella sang as she danced out of the bathroom, steam billowing around her. Clad only in a towel, she spun around happily, holding a hairbrush to her mouth as a microphone.

"Why are you so happy, Miss Sunshine?" Mo groaned, sitting up and rubbing her eyes as she glared at the guitarist.

"Why aren't you happy, Miss Rain Cloud?" Stella sang into her hairbrush.

Olivia laughed as she sat up, eyes half closed. She slowly drifted over to her dresser, humming and swinging her hips slightly.

"My boy senses are tingling," Mo said, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"Even I can feel it," Stella proclaimed, pulling on a T-shirt and shorts. "Dish."

"Well... Wen and I... We're together."

This brought Mo temporarily out of her funk as she snatched Olivia's hands and began to dance around. Stella only watched, bemused. Until the love songs started. "Guys!" the two giggling girls turned. "Let's get to breakfast."

* * *

Wen had only taken two steps out the door when he froze. Lo and behold, there was Olivia, wearing a gorgeous dress and looking pretty much beautiful.

Olivia- his girlfriend. His _girlfriend_. _His_ girlfriend. _His girlfriend_.

He has to resist a goofy grin. This amazing beauty is all his!

"Hey Liv," Wen tried not to stare too much. Instead he focused on her eyes as he awkwardly took her hand.

"Morning, Wen," she said sweetly, tightening her grip on his hand.

"You look-" words couldn't describe it.

"Thanks." She blushed slightly. "Mo said I looked like an angel." Panic flared in her briefly as she saw her boyfriend's wild eyes. "...Wen?"

"Let's go," he ordered, pulling her along.

They had scarcely gotten halfway down the hall when-

"Awwwww! How sweet!"

The pair immediately turned, and Wen's mouth popped open.

"Ray."

"Gifford." Ray had killed the high-pitched falsetto.

"What do you want?"

"Tour?"

"Yeah."

"Excited?"

"Uh huh..."

"Prepared?"

"For what?"

"Your failure."

"Excuse me?"

"Hey, HEY!" Olivia waved her arm. "I'm still here."

"Sorry, Livvy." Shocked, both Wen and Olivia stared at the blonde soccer player, who seemed just as surprised. He had sounded sincere, almost like he really did care for Olivia...

"Are you hitting on my girlfriend?"

Ray recovered and retorted, "Maybe I am. Whatcha gonna do?"

The redhead's fists clenched. "Oh, I'll show ya what I'm gonna do..."

Olivia glanced hastily from one boy to the other before tugging on Wen's arm. "C'mon, let's go."

They left, hands swinging, leaving Ray in the dust.

* * *

Stella silently sat and took in all the tension surrounding her.

Mo- appearing to be simmering, she stabbed her previously-frozen-now-microwaved breakfast burrito, full of processed cheese and dead pigs. She stared straight ahead- no one was sitting in front of her- and chewed in a fast, angry way. She snatched her glass and took a deep sip, nearly sloshing the cider all over the table when she slammed it down violently.

Scott- his focus was entirely on his food, except for the occasional guilty glance he shot Mo's way. When he caught Stella's eye he would quickly look away.

Charlie- he seemed to be avoiding everyone; at least, he was taking his time at the waffle bar, acting as if he was walking through honey.

Stella chomped a bite of her toast. "What gives, Mo?"

"What do you mean?"

"Be happy! We're going in tour soon!"

Mo stood up quickly, chair clattering on the ground. "Fame isn't everything, Stella. Didn't you ever think of that?"

Stella stood as well, though she remained mostly calm. "Yes. We formed this band to be heard, not get famous. Who has fame on the brain now?"

"Stella!" Mo looked hurt and offended and sort of... lost. She flounced around and made to flee the room, narrowly avoiding a collision with Charlie.

Once the drummer had managed to make it to the table, Stella demanded, "What the heck is going on with Mo?"

Neither boy answered at first. Then they both said, "Nothing" before glaring at each other an looking away.

Stella stared in disappointment. "You know we're all gonna be locked up together in a tour bus right? Well we all need to get along or that will end in disaster, mark my words."

"Whatever," Scott frowned, scooping up his garbage and making a break for it.

Stella sighed and crunched another piece of toast.

Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.

Charlie shoved some nearly black sausage in his mouth.

Chomp. Chomp. Chomp.

Crunch-chomp-chomp-crunchy-crunchy-chomp-a-crunchy-chomp.

Gulp. _Big _gulp.

"Will we make it through this?"

Charlie glanced over at Stella in shock. "Oh, yeah, totally." He shoved a bite of eggs in his mouth. "More than a band, right?"

"Yup..." Stella confirmed as they awkwardly looked off in opposite directions.

* * *

Mo stalked up to the tree with a frown. Letting out a small cry, she punched it.

"Ow..." she muttered, hating this.

She hated the anger at her (ex?) boyfriend, the confusion, hurt, and tension between her and Charlie, the control freak Stella was acting. Those were the main three things.

Why was everything so complicated? Why was her father so worried all the time? Why did she feel like she needed all the attention lately? For heaven's sake, why did her forehead ache all the time? It wasn't just a normal headache, she knew that much...

Her cell rang once, twice... She answered it.

"Mo!" she heard Olivia say. "We're leaving in half an hour! We should probably get packed and all that!"

With a resigned sigh, Mo swiped the blood off of her injured hand and began the journey inside.

She didn't notice as one drop splattered on the ground and turned a clear, bright blue as it came into contact with the solid surface.


	10. TOURS AND SECRETS SHARED

**A/N: Chapter by CaitlynGeller4Ever**

* * *

_You see, she is not the regular girl_  
_Come with me, as we go on a whirl_  
_Through many obstacles that bring much pain_  
_Who will end up with the mane?_

.

Stella was walking around in circles in the middle of the room. Then the door opened. Stella turned around and smiled.

"Finally! I thought you were killed or something!" Stella said and grabbed Mo's arm as soon as she had gotten into the room. Olivia was behind her. Key word: WAS.

"Yeah, whatever. Olivia, you still gotta-" Mo stopped as she turned around and didn't see the love sick girl behind her. "Where did she go?" Mo said going out of the room to look around, but was pulled back in by Stella.

"Don't worry, she's a big girl. She can handle things on her own." Stella said and shut the door. The real reason she won't let Mo go look was because she knows Scott's mad, she can feel it. **_I freaking hate feeling every_** _**single thing he feels! **_Stella thought to herself and unknowingly growled under her breath.

"What was that?" Mo said and began looking around the room.

"Probably the heaters, they always make funny noises like that." Stella said. It was a little white lie, but she was expert in that category.

Mo shook her head and got her suitcase from the top shelf and began throwing clothes in there, she didn't feel like putting any effort into... anything at the time being. Stella did the same but she was a neat freak so she was doing it with more, care, I suppose you can say.

Meanwhile...

Olivia was walking with Mo back to the room when she was pulled back by someone. The person put their hand over Olivia's mouth and whispered," Shhh..." in her ear. They turned her around and was heading to the elevator. **_This is it. I am going to die. I'm so young. What will happen to the band? Oh my, what will happen to Wen?_**Olivia laid her thoughts aside and began to cry, soaking the persons black glove. They had almost reached the elevator when the person loosed their grip.

"Help!"

With Wen...

Wen was just walking around the girls' floor, hoping to catch Olivia before the bus got here to take them all away. Six months together. With everyone. To be honest, he was scared out of his mind. He knows Scott is after Olivia, which was the main reason he never leaves her alone. He's afraid he will hurt her, and not just the way he was sent to do it.

He was also glad. He was gonna be with Olivia, someone he really liked and could see having a future with her. It started with him having dreams about her, he was sent to protect her. That's why he's on earth. He knows it. He's an angel. The real reason his mom left was because she was afraid he would hurt her, so she left.

It was suppose to be a protect her nothing else, but he . He's afraid when she does find out about his secret, she won't believe him when he says, "I love you." That is why he must make sure she is happy and smiling and believes him, who knows what will happen when she doesn't. The only thing he knows is that it won't be good.

He finally got to the girls room and knocked, Mo answered.

"Hey, do you know where Olivia is?" Wen asked

"No, I haven't seen her since I lost her while I was on my way here." Mo said and worry took over her face. Just then, they, including Stella, heard Olivia scream, Help!"

Wen didn't have a second though, when Mo turned for a split second his wings came out and he was in front of Olivia in a second.

He said nothing, just grabbed Olivia and pulled her away, the strength he was given helped a lot. The person knew they weren't gonna get her now. The mumbled a few words then disappeared.

"What the-" Olivia was cut off by Stella using a spell to knock her out, but Wen caught her before she hit the ground. Wen looked at Stella as if to say," What did you do?"

"I'm a protector. I know you're an angel, but don't worry. No one else does. Ha, you're an angel. This is gonna take some getting use to." Stella said and leaned against the wall.

"What did you do to her?" Wen asked picking her up bridal style.

"Don't worry lover boy, she's fine. Have you ever heard the saying a great magician never reveals his secrets?" Stella asked and Wen nodded.

"Well, with us, we never reveal our spells." Stella said and Mo arrived on scene.

"Oh my gosh, what happen?" Mo squealed.

Stella mumbled a few words and Mo turned around and headed back to the room.

"Don't even ask." Stella said then walked in the direction of the room.

"Who are you protecting?"

"Mo."

"Why?"

"You won't believe me."

"Wanna bet?" Wen let his wings out but put them back in quickly.

"She's a unicorn."

"We are so messed up."

"Tell me about it, not really Gifford." Stella said as he was about to open his mouth. He pouted and went into the girls room.

"Guys! Wake Olivia up! We gotta go!" Mo said and began running around the room. Stella smirked and Wen looked at her with disbelief.

Meanwhile with Scott...

"I know-"

"How could you let her get away!"

"I tried-"

"I don't want excuses boy! Get her by the time that other girl finds out she's a horse! How long is that?"

" 4 months."

"Better happen, you know the punishments."

The person on the other line hung up. **_This would be better if the wasn't an _****_Angel of the Broken One._****_ It would be a _lot_ better, actually..._ **Scott smiled. _**That gives me an idea...**_


	11. tour bus on the horizon

**Chapter by LaVaLiCiOuS.**

* * *

_A plan is hatched,_

_Drama is cranked up._

_It's a fickle thing-_

_But right now_

_They're evenly matched._

* * *

"Tour bus! T-t-tour bus!" Wen chanted as he danced through the parking lot carrying Olivia's luggage. "Tour bus! T-t-tour bus!"

"Yeah!" Charlie added, adding the tapping of his drumsticks into the mix. Tap tap-tap-tap-tap, t-t-tap-t-tap-tap-bang. Tap tap tap tappity tap tap tap tap-tap-tap-tap, t-t-tap-t-tap-tap-bang. Olivia began to stomp her feet and hum to the rhythm.

"You guys are such dorks." Mo rolled her eyes as she speed walked past the two.

Wen scrutinized her as she retreated, then turned his friend. "Okay, Charlie, what the heck happened?"

"Nothing. Hey Stella!" Charlie called over to the guitarist. "Where're we going first?"

"Dover, Delaware."

"Cool." They were right in front of a ginormous bus. "Whoa."

"Hey guys!" Olivia bounded up. "Oh...thanks for grabbing my stuff, Wen."

Wen dumped his stuff down, then carefully set hers on the ground. "No problem, Livvy." He kissed her hand and she giggled.

"C'mon, folks, better get going!" Stella began to scoop stuff up and shove them into the tour bus. "Where's Scott?"

"Whatsa matter?" Charlie quipped. "Is he in love with you or something?"

The look of horror on the girl's face was painfully obvious. She blanched. "...no?"

Charlie raised his eyebrows. "Okay?"

Just then Scott ran up. "Sorry, got caught up in the... uh... all-you-can-eat buffet. Yeah."

Charlie groaned. "They have an all-you-can-eat buffet? Dang it..."

"Chop-chop, kidlets!" Stella clapped her hands. "Let's get this show on the road!"

She introduced them to their beds- two rooms with triple-stacked bunk beds ("Awesome, huh?" Stella grinned)-, the crazy entertainment center ("Freaking awesome!" Wen exclaimed, switching the giant TV on and off), and the sweet little kitchen area ("Found my new fave place in the world," Charlie proclaimed. "I was just kidding!" He protested as Stella punched him in the shoulder).

"So... when do we leave?" Scott asked.

"Right now. We have a gig in five hours."

"Five hours?" Mo was beginning to look panicked. "Only five hours?"

"We'll be fine. Let's get going!"

They all piled in, some more reluctant than others.

.

"Hey Wen," Scott said. The redhead looked up from his magazine. The guys and gals had separated-something about "girl time?"- and there had been silence for like thirty minutes.

Wen closed the magazine and set it on his lap. "What's up?"

"I-" Scott's mouth opened, then closed again.

"What is it?"

"Dude, what are you reading?"

"Nuttin'..."

"You actually keep up with what the press says about us?" Scott asked, sweeping up the thing and staring at the cover. "Really? A magazine whose main headline is 'What Does The Biebs Look For In A Girl'?" The guitarist looked down his nose disapprovingly. "Where did you get this? Sydney?"

Wen's blush told it all. "...no?"

"Really? Dude this is priceless!"

"Ugh!" Wen slumped down. He somehow doubted this bus ride would be very long...

It was two hours later when the bus pulled up to a studio.

"Whoa! Just look at this place!" Charlie managed to choke out as he exited, the last of the band to leave before a whirlwind of bright blue fabric and frizzy blonde locks attacked him. "Argh!"

"I am SO sorry!" A brunette called, rushing over. "Sasha..." She spoke through clenched teeth. "I am going to KILL you..." She snatched the blonde's wrist and yanked her off of the now-flustered drummer.

"It's okay Caity!" The blonde girl grinned. "He didn't freak out too bad or anything!" The girl-Sasha-shot a nervous, sugary smile at everyone as the band took in Charlie's tussled hair, slightly ripped clothing and missing left sock. He forced a grin.

"I'm...okay." He finally managed.

The brunette grimaced. "Urgh..."

"Hi, I'm Wen," Wen offered a hand to the brunette.

"Caitlyn," she informed him, proving to have a firm handshake. "My BFF Sasha-" she motioned to the blonde, who waved lazily. "-and I are huge fans of yours."

"The biggest EVER!" Sasha added, then blushed at the volume of her outburst.

"Anyway... We have tickets for your show..." She leaned forward and stage-whispered to Wen and Olivia, "I'd tell you how she got them, but then I'd have to kill you."

Wen smirked and Olivia smiled weakly, lightly tugging her boyfriend's left hand.

"Sorry for... jumping you..." Sasha muttered to Charlie.

He laughed. Mo glared. "It's fine, kid."

"Kid?" The blonde puffed herself up to her full height. "I'm sixteen."

"Same," Charlie smiled his giant smile and shook her hand. Neither let go until Stella awkwardly cleared her throat.

"Well, we have to go now."

"Wait..." Wen paused. "Stella, can Caity and Sasha come to our little backstage party afterwards?"

Stella didn't look happy, but relented. "Fine." They actually didn't have time to argue. "Here." She tossed a couple of her beaded bracelets to Caitlyn, who caught them neatly. "Show these to the bodyguards and they'll let you in."

She didn't look back to see if they nodded.

.

"I can_not_ believe you invited her to hang out with us!" Olivia muttered angrily. She had pulled Wen aside after they'd had their makeup and clothing done (hey, she couldn't easily tell him off in front of the others, right?).

"Who?" Wen twiddled his thumbs. "Caity and Sasha?"

"Oh, so it's Caity now, is it?" Olivia demanded with venom.

"Are you jealous?" he sounded like he'd never heard anything more crazy in his life. "Liv, calm yourself. I only have eyes for you." He took her hand. She immediately felt better- was there happiness flowing from his fingertips or something?

"I know, Wen, I know." She sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He reassured. "We're all a little on edge." He smiled painfully. He was running out of time...

Her response was a smile and a soft peck on the lips before running back to her dressing room.

Wen sighed and collapsed against the wall before a voice exploded, "Showtime!" over the loudspeaker and the cheering multiplied threefold. The angel picked himself up and rushed over to his stage position.

**A/N: What's that you say? The characters Caitlyn and Sasha seem a lot like CaitlynGeller4Ever & me? Psh, what are you talking about? Heh heh...**


	12. AfterParty

**Chapter by CaitlynGeller4Ever.**

* * *

_The days will darken_  
_These poor souls will too_  
_Come and see_  
_What they must do_

* * *

"Here comes a breakthrough!" Olivia sang the last lyrics to the song and the band bowed. They went off stage to their own dressing rooms to get ready for the meet and greet.

In the girls room...

"Stop freaking out, Stell!" Mo screamed for what seemed like the tenth time. People from outside kept giving glances towards the room and Olivia stood in the doorway and smiled at them though she wanted to kill the girls too.

"It's my job to freak out!" Stella yelled back.

"Oh really? Who the heck gave it to you?" Mo screamed.

"Me."

"That's so stupid!"

"No it's not!"

"Yeah it is!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"Would you two shut up!" Olivia's temper finally broke through and the personnel working were glad it did. It was quiet for a few minutes then Stella broke the silence.

"Why were we arguing again?"

With the guys...

"I'm hungry..." Charlie whined as he threw himself all over the couch in the dressing room.

"Then go eat." Wen said calmly and grabbed some old jeans and t-shirt to change into.

"But that requires energy and I have none!" Charlie yelled.

"Than stop complaining if you don't want to do anything." Scott said getting irritated. _Stupid boy. He's stealing my girlfriend and he doesn't even see it_, Scott thought.

"Should we go meet up with the girls? The meet and greet is coming up." Wen said coming out of the bathroom.

"Sure."

"Yeah."

Back to the girls room...

"We are never ever ever getting back together!" Mo and Olivia screamed while jumping on the couch. Stella was in her chair with her headphones on so loud that you could hear it over the jumbo speakers that Taylor Swift was blazing from.

"Hey!" Wen yelled. Nothing.

"Hey!" Scott tried. Fail.

"Hey!" Charlie yelled. Mo and Olivia stopped jumping and Mo turned off the radio and Stella jerked her headphones put and looked at the boys. Charlie smirked while Scott and Wen stood with wide mouths.

"Okay everyone, the meet and greet starts in 5!" one of the people working ran through the dressing room giving the news then hurried out.

"Oh and Charlie?" the man said.

"Yeah?"

"I suggest you get a helmet." the man said then left. Charlie rolled his eyes then sat down.

"Guys, I'm gonna go walk around till the meet and greet. I wanna go alone please." Olivia said and she walked put without waiting for a reply.

Olivia was smiling to herself as she skipped around doing, well, nothing. She suddenly stopped when she heard voices from around the corner, familiar voices.

"Please?" what was her name? Sara, was it?

"No." um, Caity.

"Please Cait?" close enough.

"No Sasha! What language do you speak? Even in Spanish no is no!" off by a lot. Sasha snapped her fingers then said...

"French!" haha

"Okay, le no." _don't laugh, don't laugh, crap_! Olivia burst into a giggle fit earning the girls' attention.

"Oh! It's Olivia!" Sasha said but before she could Cait grabbed her arm.

"Sorry, she won't do it again, will you?" Cait said with a smile then looked at Sasha.

"Nope. Not again." Sasha quickly agreed.

"It's okay, promise."


	13. AfterParty2 & Mo flips out

**Chapter by LaVaLiCiOuS**

.

_Normality they envy,_

_At least, that's what they think._

_They can see the disadvantages,_

_The positives they fail to see._

_By not accepting who they are,_

_They're throwing out the key._

.

"'Sup, party peoples?" Stella asked as she sashayed into the little party.

"Nothin' much, you?" Wen asked, looking the short girl over. Some T-shirt protesting whale killings and white ripped skinny jeans, along with bright green combat boots and the signature feather earring. "Nice garb."

"Nothing. Where's everybody?" Stella asked.

"I have no idea. Well, Livvy went for a walk, so..."

"Are you gonna tell her?" Stella cut him off.

Wen shuffled his feet. "About the whole angel-protector thing? Um, no."

"I see."

"'Sup party peoples?" Charlie. Stella rolled her eyes.

"Copycat." the upbeat drummer didn't hear her.

"Hey man," Wen said. They approached each other and did some weird bro-handshake thing. Then the frizzy-haired drummer made a beeline for the snack table, including... you guessed it... Turkey legs!

Mo was closely followed by Scott. She kept glancing over at her boyfriend(?) anxiously, but Scott was inclined to lean against a wall and look tired.

"Where's Olivia? Shouldn't she be back by now?" Mo started rubbing her head. "Gah..."

"Another stress headache?" Mo nodded... Someone knocked into her from behind, pitching her foreword so she barely caught herself in her heels.

"'Sup party peoples?"

Stella slapped her forehead, then recovered. "Er... Sasha is it?"

"That's me... Oooh! Turkey legs!" The blonde was a flash of sparkles as she raced across the room, courtesy of her bright neon sequin-heavy short dress.

"You guys remember Caitlyn right?" Olivia asked, forcing a smile on her face. The walk back had been awkward, with Sasha running around like a crazy person and Caitlyn walking side by side with the frontman. The brunette was wearing long flare jeans and high-heeled black boots.

"Sure do," Wen grinned.

"Call me Cait," she smiled back. They stood there grinning at each other, Olivia turning red, until Cait suddenly cried, "SASHA! No! Do not do that!" And rushed to the girl, who was currently locked in a battle with Charlie over the last root beer in the cooler. Olivia was secretly glad she was gone... _**It's not like I hate her**_, she thought, **_but she constantly talks to Wen..._**

Wen must've sensed her discomfort, because he moved forward and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Is my Livvy... Jealous... Again?" He asked knowingly.

"Wha- you- n-n-no!" Olivia could feel her cheeks turning red again. "I-"

"Relax, Liv. I'm with you. You know that."

Olivia sighed into his chest. "I know. I'm sorry. It's just a little..."

"...irritating? Nah, Cait's a good sort, I can tell."

"Really? How?"

"Call it... intuition."

_Meanwhile at the snack table..._

"I want it!"

"No, it's mine!"

"I saw it first!"

"I was born first!"

"Really? When were you born?"

"February 28."

"Huh. Pisces. Dang it. April 17."

"Aries, right?"

"Yeah."

"That soda is mine!"

"Never!"

The argument was escalating, then calming down again, then the two were gossiping like old friends, then back to yelling. At first Stella was content with sipping her lemonade and watching. Then it got old when even Cait couldn't get them to stop.

"Sooooo, when's the wedding guys?" Stella asked snidely.

"Wedding?" Cait blinked, then grinned wickedly. "Oh, yes, Sasha, do tell me that."

"Wedding- I- Cait!" The girl's cheeks burned.

"What?"

"You weren't supposed to tell anyone here!"

"Tell anyone here what?" Stella asked, leaning forward. The room had suddenly grown quiet.

"N-nothing," Sasha stuttered.

Mo subtly snatched the root beer from the counter while all were distracted.

"Just that Sasha has been planning her and Charlie's- mmmmmph." Cait found her mouth covered by Sasha's hand.

"Hahahahaha! Well we have to go now," Sasha announced. "Bye, nice meeting you... Oh!" Still managing to keep a hand over Cait's mouth, she snatched a pen seemingly out of nowhere and scrawled two phone numbers on a piece of paper. One read 'Cait' over it and another read 'Sasha'. Then she leaned over, handed it to Charlie, and pecked him on the cheek. "Well, bye! Keep in touch!" And with that she ran out the door, forgetting her friend because she was too caught up in... Charlie-ness.

Cait sighed. "See ya'll later," she informed them before striding out the door.

There was momentary silence.

"That was... strange," Scott finally said.

"Yes," Stella agreed. "Very strange indeed."

* * *

The trip out of the building after the party was a nightmare. Paparazzi were swarming, for the most part. The whole deal- shoving mikes in the band's faces, asking personal questions, snapping thousands of pics. But the final blow-

"Mohini, have you gained weight?" One tall, stick-thin bleach-blonde woman asked.

Mo was at a loss for words and she stopped walking. "I-what?" She didn't notice that the rest of the band had continued, surrounded by a tight pack of bodyguards. Her own boyfriend hadn't even remembered her.

"I asked, have you gained weight?"

A horrible, crashing sensation washed over Mo. _**Omigosh omigosh omigosh..**_. Fighting back tears, she tried to continue on, to leave behind this lady. She felt dwarfed by the huge crowd, and she suddenly realized she was alone.

At the tour bus...

"I think I might collapse..." Olivia informed Wen, leaning on him slightly.

"I'm tired, too." He informed her.

"Yup. Time for some..." Charlie rubbed his eyes, then yawned. "...shut-eye."

"Wait... Where's Mo?" Stella was suddenly wide awake. "Oh no... Oh no..." She cursed under her breath, then set off at a dead run.

"Stella?"

She ignored them and kept running. Never should have left her alone...

She was more than relieved when she saw the bodyguards escorting Mo out of the giant crowd. "Oh, thank God."

* * *

Later, in the tour bus, nighttime.

Mo sighed and quietly crept out of her middle bunk. Stella, being the way she was, had officially claimed the top bunk while Olivia had chosen the bottom one.

_**Is this a good idea?**_ Mo wondered. Her bare feet made scarcely any sound as she approached the mini-kitchen. To her surprise, someone was already occupying the small dining table. The light hung over his head and swung slowly as the bus drove to their next destination. A navy blue mug steamed slightly right next to him.

Mo was going to creep back to her bed when the boy at the table choked. She surged forward in alarm. "Charlie?" Terror laced her voice. "Charlie, are you okay? Charlie!"

The drummer looked up at her in confusion, and it was then that she realized he had been laughing, not choking. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Just-worried, I guess." Mo didn't feel like mentioning the burden of what the woman had asked her about her weight. Maybe she should just try to eat less... Or exercise more! _**Yes, that's it**_, she thought. _**All these years of staying indoors must show! If I can just work it off...**_

"Want some hot chocolate?" Charlie asked. He hated to interrupt her inner rant (he could recognize her 'intense thinking' expression), but he felt awkward.

"Hot chocolate?" The temptation was great. _**But Mo!**_ An inner voice chanted. _**Think of the calories!**_ "I think I'll pass." She said finally.

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "As you wish it."

"Ummm... What are you reading?" Mo asked finally, gesturing awkwardly to the open novel lying open on the table.

"A science fiction," Charlie's face lit up. "There's this disease, see, and people are dying... And the government controls who gets the disease... And there is mind control, done by aliens..."

"Sounds, uh, nice." Mo tried not to picture her romance novels where the girl either: a, got the guy, or b, he died but she vowed to always love him. "Well, I think I'll be going back to bed now."

"Why did you come out in the first place then?" Charlie asked calmly, taking another sip of his hot chocolate. "I mean, if you're just gonna head back?"

"Nothing... Good night." Mo slowly backed out of the room.

Charlie looked back down at his book, then up to where Mo had disappeared. Was it just him or was something off... He sighed. He didn't know anymore. He tapped his fingers on his book lightly, the tune of 'She's So Gone.'


	14. Things Start to Get Crazy

**A/N: Yes. I am alive. -_- barely. **

**Sorry for the short chapter, and thanks to everyone encouraging me to update!**

**chapter by LaVaLiCiOuS**

"Liv, hey Liv."

She felt someone shaking her shoulder. "Hm?"

"Wake up beautiful."

"Oh-hey Wen," she smiled sleepily and rolled over to face him.

"Thought we'd wake you up." A voice said behind her boyfriend. Charlie's face popped up right next to Wen's. "Hey Miss Olivia."

"Charlie!" Wen mock-scolded. "Only I can see my girlfriend in her pajamas!"

"Yes, because you've seen her in less than that, right, Wen?"

Wen spluttered and turned red. Olivia just rolled out of bed. "Can you guys leave?" When both boys looked at her blankly, she added, "So I can get dressed."

"Ohhhhhhh!" Was Charlie's response as Wen pulled him out the door.

.

"You eaten yet Mo?" Stella asked through a mouthful of breakfast sandwich.

"Er... yeah," Mo said slowly. "I... had some oatmeal earlier."

Stella glanced around the kitchen suspiciously. "Really?" She tried to keep her tone light. "Then where's the bowl you used?" She didn't want to sound too accusing, but seriously...

Mo tried to stay calm. "I cleaned it up, Stella. That's what you do when you're on a tour bus; clean up after yourself!"

Stella awkwardly glanced over to the stove, where there resided several pans, at least five dirty plates, three gooey forks, salt scattered everywhere, and one crusty spatula. "Ha. Yeah. You're totally right."

Charlie and Wen walked into that portion of the bus.

"I smell food!" Charlie sang happily. He let out a moan of pleasure as he saw the five breakfast sandwiches steaming on the countertop. "Yes!" He'd cut the distance in two seconds and took a huge bite, the look of joy on his face transforming into confusion in a minute. "Um... Stella?"

"Yes, o drummer of mine?"

"Ummm... You're a vegetarian. How did you handle putting bacon on here?"

She shrugged. "Practice. And diligence."

"Delicious," Wen remarked as he tried to eat the thing politely. Then he paused. "Wait... where's Scott?"

Stella shrugged. "Nowhere important."

.

"So... what should we do now?" Charlie asked Stella two hours later. Wen and Olivia were watching TV and cuddling, Mo was reading, and Scott still refused to move from his sleeping position. Stella was whittling something with a random knife at the table and Charlie was twiddling his Without waiting for an answer Charlie lunged for Stella's guitar case, leaning conveniently on a chair.

"Charlie! No!" Stella spoke as loud as she dared. But it was too late.

"What the hell is this?" Charlie demanded, holding up a shriveled gray-green... thing.

"It's..." What was she supposed to say? "Um... Ugh come here." Quickly she packed up her guitar case and scooped it up.

She dragged him into the girls' bedroom, where she securely closed the door. With a sigh, she whispered words in the Angel language and a golden light flowed from her palms.

"That," she said, "was a silencing spell."

"So... what was..." Charlie looked only slightly freaked out. This confused Stella. She's thought he'd be bouncing off the walls by now.

"My angel skin."

"Whoa-whoa-wait." Charlie held his hands out to stop her. Then he leaned forward, looked deep into her eyes, and whispered, "You're an angel?"

"Why are you taking this so easily?" Stella narrowed her eyes.

"Because... I can relate."

"Oh really. How so?"

"Because... I'm a mermaid."

"Seriously? A mermaid?" Stella snickered. "Nice one Delgado."

"You want proof?"

Stella nodded in joking manner, obviously not believing in anything.

"Let's get in the shower, then."

"Excuse me, what?"

"Get. In. The. Shower."


End file.
